Tanren Mansion
Tanren Mansion is a dungeon located in nothern Tanren region. The dungeon consists of mainly ghost types. There are 40 floors and there are sealed rooms from floors 1 to 10 that lead to Tanren Courtyard or Tanren Basement. The level range of the dungeon starts at level 35 but ends at level 70. If you are looking for Tanren Courtyard click here. If you are looking for Tanren Basement click here. '' Dungeon Parts Scenery Lower Floors Tanren Mansion Lower.png|Lower Floors Tanren Mansion Upper.png|Upper Floors The floors have horizontal tan tiles. The wall has a front of white with lower red line spanning across, with the inner wall being completly black. Floors 1 through 10 have sealed rooms that have yellow tiles with stairs going down for Tanren Basement and dark blue grass and plants that lead to Tanren Courtyard. There is no weather or darkness on the floors. Higher floors The floors have a maroon color and continue in a square-like pattern. The wall stays the same and there is now a medium sized darkenss that envelopes the player. Pokemon The pokemon located in the dungeon are mainly ghost types with other types such as Normal and Psychic also being in the dungeon, although less common. Lower Floors The pokemon in the lower floors are all first evolution pokemon. Many are ghost types that attack with status moves such as Confuse Ray or Pain Split. *Glameow *Misdreavus *Gastly *Spinarak *Chimecho Middle Floors The pokemon on the middle floors are a mix of the previous floor with new, stronger additions. Mainly being second stage evolutions. *Glameow *Gastly *Misdreavus *Spinarak *Ariados *Chimecho *Lampent *Purugly *Mismagius *Haunter *Shedinja Higher Floors The pokemon on the higher floors include third stage evolutions as well as more diversity in types of pokemon. The Dark-type and Psychic-type becoming more abundant. On Floor 37+ Litwick can be found. *Gastly *Gengar *Umbreon *Noctowl *Chandelure *Toxicroak *Mismagius *Misdreavus *Mr. Mime *Alakazam *Glameow *Litwick Boss The boss of the dungeon are several pokemon. All are Ghost-types and most have the ability levitate. Rotom is the only boss that drops an item 100% of the time which is Mansion Key. Items The items that are found in this dungeon include the basics that an explorer needs to complete a dungeon, however there is a large chance that the items are sticky and therefore unusable. The dungeon also has various tutor items. There are new additions to the selecion of orbs including Trawl Orb and Invisify Orb. TM Shadow Ball and TM Toxic are located in the walls, visible. Deluxe Box At the end of the dungeon there are 3 Deluxe Boxes. Two of which can be obtained by normal means while the third must be gotten with the help of at least one other player. While one player does not stand on the warp the other can freely move over the warp pad to collect the final box. *Shady Dust *Psyche Dust *TM Dream Eater *Dusk Stone Sealed Rooms Tanren Mansion has two different sealed rooms. These rooms are locked by a door with surrounding walls and are inaccessible using Ghost-types. There are two ways to enter a sealed room. *Open the locked door using a Mansion Key that is dropped by the Rotom boss in Tanren Mansion. *Warp into a room by using a varation of teleportation (ie: Teleport, Warp Scarf, Special-tile Warping, ect... Tanren Basement SealedRoom.png|Tanren Basement|link=Tanren Basement Tanren Courtyard Sealed Room.png|Tanren Courtyard|link=Tanren Courtyard **'Warning''': There is no guarantee that this method will always succeed. There are two different sealed rooms that appear in different floors. The first is a yellow tiled room with stairs going down which lead to Tanren Basement. These last from floor 1 to floor 5. The second is a dark grass filled room with plants which lead to Tanren Courtyard. These last from floor 6 to floor 10. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to defeat rotom and obtain the Mansion Key. This key is required to enter the Tanren Courtyard and Tanren Basement. Tips The following tips maybe taken into consideration while planning; *Bring a pokemon that is immune to status moves as many Ghost-type pokemon are capable of inflicting various status moves including immoblization *Bring a Ghost-type pokemon because there are occasions the sealed room spawns over the entrance to the regular stairs thereby blocking any means of entrance without a Ghost-type *It is possible to enter a sealed room without Mansion Key using a variation of warping ie: Teleport, Warp Scarf however this is largely luck based. Trivia *It was possible to use the move Teleport or any other variation of warping to enter the sealed rooms without using Mansion Key *This dungeon was delayed for 4 months due to various reasons *Tanren Mansion is the only dungeon that shares its initials T.M with another dungeon; Tanren Mines *Tanren Mansion is the first dungeon to be released that specializes in the Ghost-type *The original item that was blocked at the end of Tanren Mansion was Mansion Key, later being replaced by a third Deluxe Box *Tanren Mansion has no secret room, while the dungeons that it leads to both do. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons